User blog:GFreeman/Shafter SD
Lightweight, silent and extremely versatile. |unlock = 39 |slot = 2 |price = $980,000 |mag = 20 |type = Carbine |max_ammo = 160 |rate_of_fire = 850 |reload_time = 2.2 / 4.12 seconds |damage = 21 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 16 |concealment = 14 |threat = 0 }} The Shafter SD carbine is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The first carbine added to PAYDAY 2, the Shafter SD serves as the middle ground between assault rifles and submachine guns. The most distinctive feature of the Shafter is that it comes with an integral suppressor, meaning that its a stealth-oriented weapon. Despite being silenced by default, it has good damage per shot and is very accurate. Stability is also not a major concern since the Shafter fires subsonic rounds which offers very low recoil in exchange for a lower bullet velocity and shot distance. It is also highly concealable and has many mods that further augments this stat. That being said, the Shafter does have its shortcomings. One of the most obvious drawbacks of using a pre-silenced weapon is that the Shafter is incompatible with all barrel extensions unless the RS-3 Frame Kit is installed which turns the Shafter into a regular, unsilenced weapon capable of accepting extension mods. Another downside to using the Shafter is that by default its shots are totally non-threatening, a side-effect of having a suppressed barrel. The Shafter SD can be configured in three different ways to suit the taste of its user: the default SD carbine for those who likes a dependable primary for stealth, an unsilenced but compact SMG-style gun for those who likes going loud, and finally a (silenced) sniper config for those who prefers to stay back and provide covering fire. Being moddable in almost every way, the Shafter SD is a versatile assault carbine that one can depend on in almost any situation. Summary :''' * Respectable base damage for a suppressed weapon. * Reasonable base accuracy and high stability. * Can be converted into many different configurations, greatly increasing tactical usefulness. * Stock iron sights are fairly open and uncluttered, with only a small blind spot. * Comes with a pre-fitted suppressor which is ideal for stealth. * Manageable total ammo count. * High rate-of-fire * Fast reload. * Very concealable once modded. * Large unique mod pool. :' * No threat by default. * Cannot accept barrel extensions under most circumstances. * Very expensive. * High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly. * Most mods are incompatible if using the Sniper config, unbalancing performance somewhat. Tips * Due to the Shafter's nature as a suppressed weapon, the aced Silent Killer skill will help boosting its damage output significantly. * Because the Shafter's high rate-of-fire, it burns through ammo relatively quickly. As a result, having both versions of the skill Fully Loaded can help tremendously during firefights. * It is recommended that one modify the Shafter using the RS-3 config, as it allows for the highest amount of modification applicable onto the weapon while retaining its versatility in all situations. Available modifications Frame Foregrip Barrel ext. : '''Note:' Custom Gadget Magazine : Note: instead of the usual .}} : Note: Grip : Note: Sight Stock : Note: Trivia * The Shafter SD was based on the AS VAL and its two sibling weapons, the SR-3 Vikhr (RS-3 Config) and the VSS Vintorez sniper rifle (Sniper Config). All 3 weapons were known to have been in service with the Spetsnaz, MVD and the FSB since the early 80s-90s. ** The name Shafter was based on the nickname given to the AS Val by the FSB. Gallery VAL.png|Preview of the default Shafter SD. VALSniper.png|The Shafter SD in Sniper config, equipped with the Slavic Sniper Scope. VALCarbine.png|The Shafter SD in RS-3 Frame config, with the RS-3 Stock mod. Category:Blog posts